


Quirks

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, longish drabble, pure fluff, quirky gifts, sleepy head Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Answer to sheneya's PJs prompt over on 'Grimm kink meme'.Renard comes home to find his beloved Grimm fast asleep in bed, wearing a set of ridiculous PJs. What's he to do now?





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that Grimm kink meme is evil? It makes me write things like this when I should be updating my ongoing ffs. Sigh. Oh well, I couldn't pass up on this one.  
> Just a short drabblish piece of fluff.
> 
> And because it's been some since I last explained it:  
> mon gamin = my brat

 

Quirks:

 

Sean knew they would crop up somewhere somehow. It wouldn't be like his beloved Grimm to callously throw away such a thing. When Nick had come home one evening and told him the story of that present with not a small amount exasperation, the zauberbiest had carefully kept any amusement off his face until he had seen Nick's stormy expression crack.

 

In face of the Grimm's rueful smile he couldn't help chuckling quietly.

 

“I am sure you are aware, mon gamin, that Monroe's allegory bears a certain kernel of truth.”

 

While saying this Sean had wisely started backing away from his Grimm, whose expression had turned from reluctantly amused to mock affronted in the blink of an eye, leading to a chase through the house and intense, drawn out activities in their bedroom. Ever since then the item in question had been stored in the deepest recesses of one of their drawers and not been taken out again.

 

>>>

 

There wouldn't be any intense activity today. While the Prince had been held at precinct until late, he had sent his two Detectives home early, after they had wrapped up their current case. It had been a tough one, almost pushing them to their limit. His beloved had been bone tired and when he had dismissed them Nick had told him quietly, that he would probably be asleep by the time Sean returned home. Knowing them in the privacy of his office and with only Hank present Sean had lent in, brushed a thumb gently over Nick's cheek and whispered:

“Sleep tight, mon gamin.”

“Will do, Sir.”

 

>>>

 

It was almost 11pm when the Prince finally arrived home. Meticulously he took off thick coat, scarf and leather gloves, before loosening his tie and slipping out of his suit jacket. As unlikely as it was, it had been a particularly cold couple of days in Portland.

He made his way upstairs to their bedroom, wasting no time to join his Sleeping Beauty.

The sight of Nick buried half under thick covers, fast asleep and dead to the world, made him reassert his initial observation. Sleeping Beauty in a warped, _warped_ way! He looked absolutely ridiculous. Sean had known he would see those things again.

Oh well, at least they seemed to be warm and comfortable.

 

He undressed further, never turning his gaze away from his beloved. As he climbed into bed and drew down the covers to slip under as well, he glimpsed Nick's pajamas in all their ridiculous glory:

Dark blue with puppy dogs... lots and lots of cute puppies (or nausea inducing, depending on your personal view).

 

It had been a gag gift from the blutbad. Nick had rolled his eyes when he had received it, and still he had kept it. Had carefully folded and smoothed out any wrinkles before putting it back into its bag to carry home. Despite all his sighing and sarcastic replies Nick cherished that gift. Not because he had ever desired a set of long sleeve flannel PJs with little puppies on them, but because it had been a gift from his best friend.

 

It had been a present in honor of the 3 year anniversary of their first meeting. Puppy dog Pjs for the baby Grimmlet brat, who slowly (very slowly according to Monroe) but surely grew into a real adult Grimm – minus the mindless killing part, that Nick could safely forget about, if anyone were to ask Monroe.

 

He drew his big boy turned 'puppy PJs wearing sleepy head' into his arms. He inhaled deeply to bathe in Nick's lovely scent, nuzzled that heavenly soft, hilarious PJs where they covered his back.

 

A sleepy little snuffling noise was Nick's answer. He turned around in his embrace – agile like when awake and alert but oh so much slower – and fairly buried his face into his chest.

 

Sean chuckled softly and lent down until he had Nick all cocooned and safely held, then he whispered:

“Nick, love. I'm not going anywhere. And although your attempt shows valiant effort, I am sure you would be sorry in the morning, if you were to wake up and find me with a hole in my chest.”

Insistent pushing turned into feather light nuzzling. He snuggled deeper into Sean's embrace, this time without giving the impression of wanting to drive his head cleanly through the Princes chest.

 

“That's right. Such a good boy.” Sean croons, giving in to the urge to do so only in the absolute privacy of their home.

“And Nick, those pajamas do look ridiculous and childish....”

A grumbling mumble from his bemused, practically asleep Grimm.

“...But they are of very soft material... and they bring out the lovely color of your eyes.”

 

The next huff clearly said: You saved your ass with that last comment... but barely.

How the shrewd 'biest knew? Oh it was safe to say that he was fluent in 'Nick Mumblish' by now.

 

“Sleep now, my big bad Grimm. We need to rise early tomorrow.”

 

He placed a last, loving kiss on the top of Nick's soft hair and drifted off to sleep feeling utterly content.

 

Sean cherished Nick just like the man cherished that ridiculous gift... because it was there and because it had been freely given.

He would never throw him away. He would take care and love and be a man, he hadn't ever thought he could be.

 


End file.
